revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler Barrol
'''Tyler A. Barrol (born February 9, 1990) is portrayed by Ashton Holmes.' Early life Tyler was the youngest of two sons in the wealthy Barrol family. His brother Alexander is a respected surgeon. His family allegedly went from the penthouse to the streets awhile back. He was Daniel's supposed good friend and college roommate from Harvard. His college fee was paid for by an older man named Leslie Montgomery who later asked for a restraining order against Tyler. Tyler's claims about his family's bankruptcy were proven to be false. In reality, his parents cut him off financially and had him committed to a psychiatric hospital because of his mental illness. Later, Tyler escaped and then set his sights on the Grayson family at the Hamptons. Season One He arrived in the midst of the Senator's party where he met Ashley and Emily. In Charade, we learn that he is a gay hustler but, as a matter of fact, he's not completely gay but has an ambiguous sexuality. He makes a deal with Nolan so that he won’t dish on his past. He stole information from the Grayson's, hoping to become indispensable. Nolanrecorded the whole liason so he can't be blackmailed by Tyler in the future. He is also in a con with Ashley, trying to help her rise above being a petty assistant. In Duress, Tyler went off his medication, attacked Nolan and tied him to a chair, and held Emily, the Graysons and their friends at gunpoint with Emily's own gun at Daniel's birthday party, but was taken down (as a precaution, Emily had removed the bullets beforehand). He was also arrested for the murder of Frank Stevens, whose wallet had been planted among his possessions by Emily to clear Amanda of the charges. Afterwards, he was sent to Spring Haven Hospital for Criminally Insane. However, somewhere along the line Tyler broke out and made his way back to The Hamptons. In Chaos, Tyler is found dead on the beach during the Engagement Party. Daniel is found near his body, covered in blood, making him the prime suspect to the murder. It is revealed in a later episode that Daniel did shoot him once in the chest in self-defense, but was then knocked out by Satoshi Takeda, who finished off Tyler by shooting him twice in the back. Ultimately, an associate of Victoria, Lee Moran, is framed for the killing, he was killed by the White-Haired Man to be silenced. the White-Haired Man made the murder look like suicide by hanging Lee and leaving a suicide note supposedly written by Lee but was actually written by the White-Haired Man. Personality Tyler Barrol was polite, charming and a skilled actor, being able to pretend that he was Daniel Grayson's good friend for most of the summer. However he was also very manipulative and when he felt he held all the cards he revealled a cruel, condescending and sometimes violent side of his nature. He was even willing to attempt murder in order to get what he wanted and had a tendency to call people degrading names, calling Emily a bitch and a slut and nicknaming Conrad, Conny. Tyler also liked to gloat, taunting Nolan Ross when he outsmarted him and asking how it felt to be the dumbest person in the room. It was revealled that he was on medication and according to his brother he was very unpredictable without it. This was shown to be true in the same episode when he held Emily, the Grayson family, Jack and Amanda at gunpoint during Daniel's birthday party. Emily also stated that Tyler was a lying hypocrite. Tyler was bisexual, dating Ashley Davenport for a while, but also having sex with Nolan Ross. When Ashley found out about his sexuality she was horrified but Tyler once again showed the charming and pursuasive side of his nature but getting her to continue helping him in his plans. Relationships Romance Ashley Davenport : ''Main Article: Ashley and Tyler Nolan Ross : Main Article: Nolan and Tyler Family Alexander Barrol : Main Article: Tyler and Alexander Friends Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Tyler Memorable Quotes *Emily will just think it and hide behind that condescending smile of hers. Our problem is, we’ve been playing way too nice. *Gay? Eh. Hustler? Maybe. *Good thing daddy's money takes up the slack, because you're really not that bright, are you? *Speak of the Devil, or Should I Say Devil's Daughter. Tyler quotes1.jpg Appearances Trivia *Daniel’s old roommate at Harvard. *Made a pass at Daniel and was rejected. *Takes the antipsychotic Clozapine. *Attacked his doctor in San Francisco on May 22, 2011 and went missing. *Tyler’s brother is named Dr. Alexander Barrol. *Emily slips Frank’s wallet into Tyler’s jacket pocket, framing him for Frank’s murder. *Murdered on the beach Labor Day weekend by Satoshi Takeda. Claims made by Tyler: *Family has estates all over the map *His parents own an island in the Berry Islands *A couple years ago, his family lost everything. The Barrols went from the penthouse to the street overnight. *Forced out of Harvard due to lack of money. Gallery Va.jpg Drinking.jpg Jack.jpg DD.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters